The end of Xion
by darkangelrawr
Summary: A short fan fic from 358/2 days what could have happened if Saix realised Xion couldn't use the keyblade.
1. Chapter 1

Xion bit her lip nervously as she left her room waiting to go and collect hearts with Roxas.

Usually she didn't get anxious on a mission until she'd met Roxas and Axel she didn't care whether she lived or died, she had no purpose until she'd discovered something new… Something where she felt accepting, something which gave her a sense of belonging and a strange glowing feeling which people described as Happiness.

That something she had found Axel seemed to know a lot about her called it friendship.

She smiled timidly as Roxas walked up to meet her, she'd become dependent on him since losing the power of her Key blade.

She'd only recently lost her power and nobody not even Axel knew why, but she couldn't tell Saix. Because if she did, she'd be a dusk, an empty shell just like she was before.

Roxas linked his arm in hers as a way of comfort and the pair walked towards Saix ready to accept their latest mission, she was hoping just to collect hearts but it was a more difficult mission and they were told to defeat a giant heartless.

Xion's stomach dropped as they walked through the portal to twilight town, what use was she? Could Roxas really defeat the monster on his own?

They wandered round until they noticed a small gap leading to a small clearing something which they had never noticed before.

When they clambered through they found the house which many Twilight town citizens had described as haunted, but before they had chance to investigate further a giant heartless appeared in front of the gates.

Xion screamed falling backwards as the creature lunged for her.

It was huge and had multiple arms which seemed to be elasticised as she was sure they were reaching for her.

Imprinted on it's chest was the heartless symbol which Roxas was repeatedly whacking with the key blade.

"Be careful Roxas!" she called as he swerved and dived avoiding it's heavy blows by inches.

As if someone had picked up on her worry she heard running steps and turned to see Axel charging towards the monster, his face contorted from a composed mask to true panic as he stared at her before calling her name.

She turned confused just as one of the monsters arms caught her in the stomach sending her sprawling.

Roxas ran towards her worried as Axel fired magic at the monster.

Just as the monster exploded into hearts a black portal appeared behind the monster something which had never happened before.

Xion clenched her fists in horror as a figure appeared through the portal none other than Saix.

He glared at the three of them Xion on the floor Roxas tending to her Axel stood proud in defeat.

"Three of you on one mission, I'm sure you were sent to Agrabah Axel not Twilight town." he said coldly.

Axel remained calm.

"I finished my mission, thought I'd lend a hand!" he said.

Saix was not impressed.

"You could have been on another mission I knew this was a bad idea sending two on one mission!" he yelled triumphantly before turning to her.

"You where is your key blade?" he asked briskly.

"I…I have it…" she stammered pulling it from her robes.

"Use it, seal the hearts." he ordered her.

Xion bit her lip in worry as she raised her key blade towards the hearts waiting for them to float into the air.

Nothing.

"I see." said Saix as she burrowed her face in her sleeve.

He looked at Axel and Roxas.

"You two RTC right away I'll deal with you later." he said and they hurried off Roxas looking at Xion worriedly before leaving.

She looked up at Saix nervously awaiting her death.

"You're coming with me…We have business." he said.

As they walked through the portal Saix keeping a firm grip on her arm Xion held back tears wondering if she'd ever have the chance to feel Happiness again…


	2. Chapter 2

The end of Xion - continued

By Lucia Widdop

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

**Author's note: **

**Initially, I wasn't going to continue this as a fan fic, but after meeting a dedicated kingdom hearts fan on here (Hiddensecret564), I decided to continue with this story on what would happen if Saix found out that Xion couldn't use her key blade, (This happens in kingdom hearts 358/2 days) in response to a request.**

**This does not have a happy ending and I feel quite sad writing this, but this is after all what could have happened, sorry Xion fans!**

**So I hope you all enjoy this story and Hiddensecret564, this is dedicated to you.**

_Ansem report 2 (on the heartless) : one thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion._

Xion was afraid, very afraid, she'd been caught out by Saix and he was definitely not happy!

Guilt and anxiety wracked her stomach, what would become of Roxas and Axel? She couldn't stand it if they got into trouble because of her…

"Are you afraid?" Saix asked her.

Xion was very afraid but even if she was going to die she wasn't going to give Saix the satisfaction of knowing that.

Ignoring him she focused her gaze on her shoes and jammed her right hand in her pocket.

She felt a smooth piece of wood in her pocket and she pulled it out.

It was a stick, leftover from the last time she had eaten sea salt ice cream with Axel and Roxas.

Imprinted on the stick was the word winner.

Xion allowed a single tear to trickle down her cheek, she didn't feel much like a winner now.

Saix suddenly turned and grabbed Xion by the arm, they had finally reached the castle.

Xion's head jerked up as Saix dragged her behind him inside, she had to admit she did feel a little better when she saw Axel and Roxas.

Her happiness was ruined, as she suddenly felt a whoosh of nothingness, the world looked grey and everything seemed…meaningless.

"Xemnas how nice of you to grace us with your presence." said Saix his voice icy.

"I heard that you had a problem." Xemnas replied his tone equally cold.

Xion let out held in breath, Xemnas, he wielded the power of nothingness, that would explain why she'd felt so empty…

"So, I think this situation requires the full council, Roxas, Axel, get in the council room now." shouted Xemnas.

A shiver ran down Xion's spine as Xemnas' voice roared across the hall, Axel and Roxas scurried to the hall leaving Xion alone with Saix and Xemnas.

"The others are already seated take your seat Saix." ordered Xemnas and Saix tov scurried to the hall.

"Don't think for a minute that you are going to get away with this, you have no use now" he said.

Xion felt cold all of a sudden, she was going to die, she wondered if Axel and Roxas would miss her.

"Come, it is time." Xemnas said and he pulled Xion towards the council room.

Once inside Xion couldn't help but feel self conscious, each and every member of organisation thirteen as sat in their allocated seat.

Xion looked around taking in each familiar face: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas.

All of the people who she had thought she could trust, even now she wasn't completely sure that she could trust Axel and Roxas.

She was alone completely alone and…terrified.

"We gather here to decide on the fate of Xion, a member of our organisation who has deceived us. Xion is or should I say was a key blade user, it seems that Xion has suddenly lost her ability to use the key blade but has still been going on missions, with help from Roxas and Axel." reported Saix.

There was a sudden gasp from the rest of the organisation.

"I find it hard to believe that our Axel was involved iin such a scandal with the…kids." smirked Larxene.

In a blind panic Xion decided to run, she had to find or open a portal get away from here, start again…

"Marluxia! Lexaeus! Stop her!" yelled Xemnas.

Xion continued trying to run until there was an ear-splitting crack and she found she couldn't move.

Looking down she realised that her body was encased in vines, thorns and flowers which held her to the ground and prevented any movement.

"Obviously she still has not learnt her lesson, and Axel and Roxas shall also be punished." said Saix silkily.

"That is agreed Roxas and Axel you shall be confined to your quarters prior to this meeting, there you will both stay until you have realised the error of your ways, should we fail to see improvement and regret for your behaviour you shall face a similar fate as this girl." continued Xemnas.

"It seems that we have formulated a plan, but first before we dispose of this child I think we should gather the necessary information from her." suggested Vexen.

"That is true, we still have not achieved kingdom hearts, or located the boy Sora or the princess Kairi." replied Saix.

"What about an experiment?" asked Vexen his smile scarily inhumane.

"I think that is brilliant" agreed Larxene a sadistic blonde.

"Experiments?" asked Axel shocked.

Xion could feel herself begin to sweat and she was sure tht if she had a heart it would be racing by now.

"I am a scientist. Experiments are what I do yes." replied Vexen.

"Then it is settled, you may not kill her but you may apply a suitable level of pain should she not cooperate." said Xemnas.

"Let's begin, Xion what do you know about Kairi, the princess of swallowed heart?" asked Saix.

Xion swallowed her mouth was already dry.

"I…I can't say" she replied.

Saix shook his head then nodded quickly at Larxene.

"Larxene struck Xion with a lightning bolt and Xion screamed as she felt all her muscles twitch and spasm at the shock.

"Tell me where is Sora?" asked Xemnas.

"I…I…"gasped Xion.

"Not good enough" replied Saix.

There was a flash and then Xaldin raised his right arm.

Xion tried to scream as she felt all of the air get sucked out of her.

She gasped trying to inhale any oxygen.

Her head snapped back as she felt all of the air surge into her lungs, then mvre until she felt like she was going to choke on oxygen.

"Last chance, what do you know about kingdom hearts?" asked Xemnas.

"I…don't know!" screamed Xion.

"I know about friendship, and loyalty and happiness but none of these things you are asking of me." she forced out.

"Pathetic child, you have no use to us." replied Saix.

"Xion, you had potential you could have gone a long way, we shall not kill you instead you will lose all emotions, forget what it is like to be human, you will be a dusk." said Xemnas.

"No!" cried Xion shaking her head.

"You will have a use." replied Xemnas cruelly and then he struck her with a bolt of magic.

Xion could feel herself falling into darkness, she couldn't feel anything, could no longer remember Axel or Roxas, everything she'd had was gone and she didn't even know that.

Her body changed into a rocking monster, clad in white with the heartless emblem on it. Where her head and face once was, was simply a shape of fabric with a large zip where her mouth had once been.

Xion was a dusk.

"Now, you shall serve us, as a dusk!" cried out Xemnas.

What once was Xion bowed it's head forward in respect, Xion ceased to exist…


End file.
